Computerized 3D modeling for building architecture has become the de facto standard for designing, construction, operating, maintaining, and remodeling of buildings. Operating and maintaining, for example, benefit greatly from a 3D model that semantically identifies windows, lights, and plug loads. Indeed, this type of information is a critical element in effectively determining overall energy consumption. For new construction, 3D digital Computer Aided Design (CAD) drawings are readily available. For older buildings however, 3D architectural models either are missing, or are not up to date due to multiple remodeling and changes that have not been documented over the years. In these situations, it is important to first recover a 3D architectural model of the building to accurately assess energy consumption due to the number and size of windows.
As such, building scan window detection methods are presented herein.